This disclosure is related to an exposure device, a reading head, an image formation apparatus, and an image reading apparatus.
An exposure device used as a printing head of an image formation apparatus includes: an optical system formed by stacking a lens array including lens elements arranged in one direction on a light shielding plate including openings arranged in the same direction; and a holding member to hold the optical system.
Such related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-15847 (see FIG. 1).